


Player 3

by RagefulThief



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Based on a Tumblr Post, Chihiro is roommates with Ishimaru and Mondo, Cockblocking, Either way it was hilarious and gave me this stupid idea, I'm pretty sure it was a shitpost though, M/M, There's a sex scene for a brief moment, They're still in highshcool I guess, This was written at 3AM, basically crack, i guess, terrible summary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:12:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6990607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagefulThief/pseuds/RagefulThief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Based on a post by the-writing-jellyfish on Tumblr.)</p><p>Chihiro comes home and hears something and then proceeds to do something stupid. (This is a terrible summary, I am sorry.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Player 3

**Author's Note:**

> Chihiro's a fucking cockblock. Don't let me write anything at 3AM ever, I'm serious. Based on this post http://the-writing-jellyfish.tumblr.com/post/142742216082/im-not-sorry

Chihiro opened the door to the apartment he shared with Kiyotaka and Mondo. He walked in, exhausted from helping Souda with a complex program for a collaboration, and shut the door. Chihiro turned to look at the clock, it read 12:43AM. He set his bag down and stretched.

'I was over there for hours. I really didn't think it'd take that long but- wait.' Chihiro stopped stretching. 'Wha- that sounds like,... moaning?' Chihiro turned towards the small hallway. 'It sounds like Kiyotaka...'

Chihiro walked towards the hallway, the noise getting louder with each step. The programmer stopped in front of Kiyotaka's room, where the noise was coming from. The brunet looked down at the doorknob, where a single neck tie hung, before gently placing his ear on the door. On the other side, Chihiro could hear the hall monitor begging the gang leader for more, the sound of their moans and the slapping of skin echoing loudly from the other side. 

The skirt clad boy pulled away from the door slowly, his face bright red. He backed away from the door and started to walk away, then stopped. He slowly turned towards the door, a large grin plastered on his face.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kiyotaka moaned, gripping the sheets beneath him, "Mondo...," he let out a breathy moan," f-faster, please..."

"Kiyotaka." Mondo groaned, speeding up his pace. Kiyotaka lifted up one of his hands to run his fingers through the biker's hair, which was no longer in it's usual pompadour.

"Mo- ah! Mondo, I- I'm close!" Kiyotaka whined.

"So am, fuck, so am I Kiyo," groaned the gang leader.

"Mondo, I'm going to-!" Kiyotaka didn't get to finish his sentence as, at that moment, Chihiro busted the door opened and screamed, **"PLAYER THREE HAS ENTERED THE GAME!"**

**Author's Note:**

> This was kinda stupid ._.


End file.
